Sensei's shadow
by Komiyan
Summary: AU. Sasori is and art teacher at a high school. One day, a students asks him for help with something, because he is afraid of getting killed. While he is angry, Sasori decides to help his student, and sets in motion a chain of events unforeseen by all...


**Sensei's Shadow**

_© Komiyan_

A/N: Ketsueki aka someone, this is a gift for you. I just felt like giving you one. I hope that you like it.

_**-**_**One**_**-**_

Half past eight, Monday morning

Akasuna no Sasori was late. Cursing, he sprinted across the street and barely made it through the school gates before they closed. He raced inside, passed his locker by and arrived, panting and wheezing, in his Art classroom at the end of the long hallway, just as the bell stopped ringing.

His students looked amused at their teacher's antics. "Continue... where... we left off..." He panted, as he dropped down on his chair. He waved his hand at the metal rack in which the paintings that the class had started on the day before had been put to have the paint dry. "Ask me... if you need... anything."

The students did as he asked, because they knew that Akasuna-sensei could be rather strict when a student annoyed him. They all got started on their paintings, leaving Sasori alone to catch his breath and worry about his own problems.

Namely, a painfully hard erection.

Sasori cursed under his breath and pulled his chair closer to his desk, effectively hiding his problem from view. His students needn't see that even their teacher wasn't immune to impure thoughts. He sighed and leaned his elbow on his desk. With his head rested on the palm of his hand and his eyes half lidded, his mind returned to this morning's fantasy.

_Sasori entered the house and listened carefully. From the end of the hallway, behind the closed bedroom door, he could hear moans and gasps. He smirked, and tiptoed towards it._

"_Sa- Sasori..." A voice moaned, and Sasori's grin widened. "Sasori... please..." _

_He opened the door slightly and slipped into the room. The other hadn't noticed him yet. Sasori drank in the sight before him with greedy eyes. The boy was lying on the bed, half under the blanket. His left hand fisted the mattress, his right hand was under the blankets, at his groin, and it was moving. His legs were twitching, his eyes cramped shut. His long hair was sprawled across the pillow, and moved in little waves as his head twitched from side to side._

_Sasori gulped audibly. So beautiful... that half-exposed chest, beads of sweat glistening upon his skin... He felt his heartbeat speed up and licked his lips. The other would be his._

_At that moment, the boy opened his eyes and saw Sasori advancing towards him. "S-s-sasori... He stammered, a blush rising on his cheeks as he frantically tried to hide what he had been doing. "I-I can expla-mmff!" _

_Sasori had felt the need to shut the boy up, and therefore kissed him firmly on the mouth, effectively cutting of the stream of words which was no doubt going to follow. Their kiss deepened, his hands slipped under the blanket, brushed against something warm..._

"SASORI-SENSEI!"

Sasori shot up from his chair and saluted to the person who had just come in. His class burst out in laughter, and Sasori felt the blood rise to his cheeks. He needed to stop daydreaming in class...

"Is anyone absent from your class?" The woman asked, holding out he hand for the absence note.

Sasori turned to his class. "Can you tell me who's not here?" He asked.

"Two persons." A student said, and took a leaf of paper from his notebook. "Tomoyo Mikumo and... Iwa no Deidara." He wrote their names down and handed the paper to teacher, who,in his turn handed it to the woman.

'Strange...' Sasori mused, as he told his class to get back to work. 'Deidara never misses art class...' Sasori sat back down and pulled his chair closer to his desk.

Which is when he noticed that he wasn't alone there.

Sasori grimaced. Just what he needed; someone trying to kill him off at school. He thought he had left that life behind him, but it seemed that they had found him. His entire body tensed, he prepared for the kick of a lifetime...

"Sensei... don't move." A voice whispered from underneath the desk. "If you do, you'll neuter me, hmm."

Sasori's eyes widened slightly. "Deidara?" He whispered, hiding his mouth behind his hands. "What are you doing under my desk?"

"I'm hiding, Sensei." Came the whispered reply. "I'm being chased. Can you please help me, hmm?"

"I swear to god, if this is one of your childish pranks..." Sasori began, but Deidara shook his head violently and interrupted his teacher.

"It's not a joke, Sensei, hmm! I swear!"

"Fine."Sasori hissed, scanning the class with his eyes to see if anyone had noticed anything. "Stay there until the end of class, then we'll talk."

"Thanks Sensei." Deidara whispered and leaned his head back against the desk.

Sasori shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Deidara was entirely too close for comfort, and if he wasn't careful, his student would soon notice Sasori's 'problem', which was still present. He cursed softly as he listened to his student's calm breath under his desk.

"Neh, Sensei?" Deidara whispered.

"What is it?" Sasori whispered back.

"Who were you thinking about before, hmm?"

Sasori blushed, and thanked the gods that Deidara couldn't see that. "What makes you think I was thinking of anyone?" He hissed.

"It's either that or you're happy to see me, hmm." Deidara snickered softly.

Sasori dropped one hand in his lap to hide his problem from his student's view. "You are not supposed to look at that, Deidara." He growled. "But no, I'm not that happy to see you, if only because all that I can see of you is a lock of your hair."

Deidara snickered again. "All right, if that's what you say, Sensei, hmm..."

Sasori didn't reply. He was fuming. 'Just you wait, Deidara...' he thought. 'You'd better have a very good excuse for hiding under my desk...'

-to be continued-


End file.
